Head on Collison
by EliGoldsworthy1050
Summary: When Eli sits at home wondering of how to get Claire back he comes up with a pretty nasty plan.
1. Chapter 1

Head on Collision

Eli's POV

I stared down at my notebook. I was trying to write a new horror story to take my mind off things since Claire had left me. I felt a bit of physical pain from crashing Morty but nothing to the pain I feels because of Claire leaving me. I tore the page out of my notebook and threw it on the floor. "Damnit!" I thought to myself, why does this have to be so hard. Everything I would write would just end up being all about Claire. Why did she have to tear my heart out? I threw the notebook against the wall. It was not working nothing I wrote was making sense. Why couldn't I have died when I crashed Morty? Why couldn't she just love me? I was only trying to protect her. She was my everything! Why the hell is this life trying to mess with me all the time. There was only one thing I could do, "make her jealous" I thought to myself as I grinned. Claire Edwards will be mine again if it is the last thing I will ever do.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the start of my plan to get Claire back. I sat up most of the night trying to brainstorm of how to do this, though the only prominent thing was make her jealous and make her crawl back to me. I just needed the right girl. Walking to The Dot to meet Adam was difficult due to the fact I broke my leg. As I walked down the sidewalk looking down at my feet trying to come up with who would make her jealous, I suddenly crashed into a girl and we both fell. Thank god for pain medication from the doctor or I would be in pain. I looked at the girl again she appeared to be around my age, she has brown hair up in pigtails. Her eyes were also a light brown, she wears glasses to. I have to admit she was kind of pretty. I gulped and looked at her.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry I was just distracted and I guess we walked into each other." I said in my usual calm manner. She looked at me for a minute.

"Yeah, I am fine. The real question is are you ok?" She asked me pointing down at my casted leg.

"I'm fine.. by the way my name is Eli. May I ask you to help me up?" I looked down ashamed that I needed help doing something as simple as getting up. I should be the one asking if she needed help up.

"Nope. I am just going to leave you on the ground. Just kidding Eli, my name is Imogen Moreno." She said to me smiling as I took her hand to get up. Before I said anything else I bent over and picked up my cane and used it to prop me up.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Eli. I am ok. I will be seeing you around." She smiled and skipped away. She was unique. I was suprised at how much she stood out in the crowd of people. I think I found the girl who is going to make Claire jealous.

~At The Dot~

"Adam the best thing happened to me last night!" I said to him excitedly. He looked at me for a second confused.

"You finally finished writing your new story?" He asked.

"No, not that. I am going to be getting back together with Claire" I grinned as I said this. Adam looked confused as to what I meant.

"She called you?"

"Not yet, but I am going to make her jealous. Make her want me back."

"Eli dude that doesn't sound to much like a good idea." Adam then looked down at the table as if he was ashamed that I even thought of that. This is something that I have to do, afterall I love Claire Edwards.

"Claire and I belong together, Adam" I sighed, even if Adam doesn't agree I will do this. Maybe Imogen will be the girl to make Claire jealous. If only I had gotten her number. "Damn" I thought. Back to the drawing board.


	3. Chapter 3

After I left The Dot I went to our bench.. This was mine and Claire's. We came here all the time when we met up. I looked down at the ground when I saw a someone's feet standing infront of mine. I looked up to see Imogen. I was smiled and sat down next to me.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I asked jokingly. She hit me in the arm playfully.

"Naturally. Actually I just wanted to know if you wanted to you know. Call me or text me. Be friends you know? Outcasts together." Imogen smiled cutely. I couldn't tell if she was being serious. So I looked at her again.

"I guess." I took out my phone and handed it to her for her to program her number. As she did that she came across the picture on my phone's wallpaper of me and Claire..

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked taking another look at the picture and then me. She wasn't smiling anymore but I just looked down at the ground.

"Ex." She perked right back up when I said that.

"Ohh bad break up?"

"Look Imogen, I would rather we not talk about this." I said as I took her phone and put my number in her contacts. She looked shocked. I took my phone back and without looking at it I shoved it into my pocket.

"Ok I'm sorry Eli. I will just go and I'll give you a call or something later." She sighed and got up. Yeah, later. Whatever. She shouldn't have brought up Claire. Now it will take me forever just to get her out of my mind. I have to get Imogen to like me. So I can get Claire back. So what if I have to hurt someone else to get to my love?


	4. Chapter 4

I was laying in my bed later that night with thoughts of Claire. Why did she have to leave me? She said I was manipulating her? I really don't think so.. I just wanted to keep her with me because I love her. My phone vibrating took me out of my inner thought. I ganced down at the screen. It was Imogen. I read the text "Hey" I sighed and wrote back. Maybe I should ask her out and get my plans to win back Claire done already. Maybe it is moving to quickly I did just meet her afterall. I picked up my phone and called her instead.

"Hello?" Imogen answered the phone on the first ring.

"It's Eli" I replied slowly.

"Well duh."

"So what's up?" Smooth Eli. Smooth. I thought to myself.

"Same old. How about you Eli Goldsworthy?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go get something to eat with me sometime?"

"Right now?"

"It's late now. Maybe tomorrow?" Did she really just suggest now?

"Why not Eli? No time like the present." I was just listening to her talk and made my quick decision.

"Ok. Meet me at the bench we were at earlier."

"See you soon Eli Goldsworthy." She then hung up the phone. What did I agree to? A date tonight? This is all to get Claire back. I slowly walked down the stairs with my cane in hand and slide out the front door slowly. I had stolen the keys to my dad's car and drove to the bench to wait for Imogen.


	5. Chapter 5

~Spring Break ended back at Degrassi~

It's been a week since me and Imogen have been "dating" each other. Today is the first day of school after the break so it's time to see if my plan is working. I walked up the stairs to enter the school with my arm around Imogen. Honestly if I didn't love Claire... Imogen might actually be a good girlfriend. We stood by my locker waiting for class to start as Claire was walking with Alli. I suddenly pushed Imogen against the locker and pressed my lips to hers kissing her. She looked into my eyes surprised. In the week we have dated I had never showed any romantic interest in her. I moved away from Imogen and looked in Claire's direction she had moved into the classroom.

"I'll be back Imogen." I said as I kissed her again on the cheek and walked my way into the classroom to see Claire putting her books on her desk. I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"You look happy with your new girlfriend Eli." She didn't sound hurt.

"Yeah we met over spring break." I grinned hoping she would show any sign of being jealous.

"Oh, well thats good that you didn't sit at home all spring break. You two look sure look happy together" Claire said as she turned around to walk out of the room.

"Well we are very happy." I said starting to clench my fist. When she was completely gone I punched the desk. "God damnit!" I thought to myself. She wasn't even phased. Will this not even work? I punched the desk again. I then flipped over a desk. She will be mine! I swear it will be the last thing I will do.


	6. Chapter 6

A week has passed since I talked to Claire in the classroom. She really didn't seem to care. Fine. I will just have to kick it up. Adam still doesn't approve of what I am doing. I had him swear he wouldn't tell Claire what I was up to. I had been hanging out with Imogen every day after school and at night. My parents seem to love her. They say she is "exactly what I need right now" as if they think I am going to get over Claire. The thing is I don't mind spending the time with her. The next day at school was when eveything changed. Claire and I started talking again when she dropped it on me.

"Eli... Can we talk in private?" She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah anything you want Claire" She took my hand and pulled me under the stairs. Our eyes met again. I think the plan was finally starting to work.

"Now I want you to know that I still have feelings for you." She sighed quietly she then slowly then went to kiss me and I was pulled away in an instant. Imogen was here.

"What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend Claire Edwards?" Imogen slowly put her arms around me as she glared at Claire. This wasn't what I wanted to happen. I wanted to kiss Claire.

"Excuse me? He is not your property." Claire is now glaring back at Imogen. I pulled Imogen with me to stop this fight from happening and I looked back at Claire and mouthed "I'm sorry... I love you". Imogen looked at me and pushed me up against the wall.

"You will never talk to her again do you hear me Eli Goldsworthy!" She demanded. I sighed. I wanted to say that I could talk to whoever I please... but the truth is... I have feelings for Imogen to.

"Whatever you wish." I said looking directly into her eyes as I pressed my lips against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day inbetween each class Imogen was there waiting for me. How was I ever going to get close to Claire? I took Imogen's hand and walked outside with her to the picnic table outside the school. Maybe I would stay home sick tomorrow and call Claire and have her come over. I looked at Imogen and she smiled.

"Eli Goldsworthy.. What do you want to do after school today?"

"Nothing today." I replied looking around.

"Are you looking for Claire?"

"No. Ofcourse not!" I hesitated saying that.

"Good, So the matter of after school. You and me are going out." She said looking into my eyes slowly inching in closely. I sighed.

"Alright."

"Good." She clapped and smiled. I was never going to see Claire. I would never be alone to see her. This is all because of my stupid plan to make her jealous with Imogen. The worst part is that it worked. I am just going to have to live with my choice. Damn. I was so close to having Claire back. I looked back into Imogen's eyes and then I said it.

"I love you."

End of Story


End file.
